The present invention relates to shorts enabling the storage of the shorts main body in the interior of a mascot-shaped body integrally formed on the outer surface of the shorts main body. More specifically, it relates to shorts for use by women to thereby provide excellent hygiene at a time of carrying and excellent fashionability.
Conventionally, an extra pair of shorts carried when a person is going out, in particular, underwear for women, has been carried in a handbag or a pouch. When shorts are carried in a handbag, there may be times when the handbag is opened and the shorts are inadvertently seen by another person or the person carrying the shorts are subject to similar embarrassing concerns. When a pouch for holding shorts is used, there is the problem of an increase in belongings to be carried.
Further, with regard to form at time of carrying, shorts are known that are provided with a pocket for storing the entire shorts therewithin. In another proposal, the shorts themselves are folded a number of times and vacuum packaged. These types of shorts are disclosed, for example, in the following patent documents 1-3.    Patent document 1: JP 2000-282301 A    Patent document 2: JP 2000-328301 A    Patent document 3: H8-158107 A
However, conventionally, given the nature of shorts to be carried, there has been a tendency to put emphasis only on necessity and functionality. In particular, consideration has not been given to any pleasure in carrying the shorts, or to fashion sense.
It is an object of the present invention to provide mascot-type storage shorts that can be carried in a compact and sanitary manner and have excellent fashionability.